In the Name of Love
by frostwarmth07
Summary: Shikamaru did it In the Name of Love, Temari came back In the Name of Love, but what someone can do when this backfired. What if your love one dies...In the Name of Love?
1. Summer Breeze and Deadly Kunai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything about Naruto except the Shikamaru keychains given to me by that cursedsiren of d east and my Sensei, that Kakashi statue given by cursedsiren of d east and the dvd of some episodes given by cursedsiren of d east.

**THE COMMON SENSE Naruto Special**

**Summer Breeze and Deadly Kunai**

After visiting the sick Temari-san from the sand, Shikamaru made his way to Neji's place to give the jounin a highly restricted information from Kakashi. They knew that Akatsuki is moving fast heading towards the Leaf as they speak. Shikamaru's being bothered by the different trembling of his heart. After talking to Neji, he went for a snack at Ichiaku Ramen and found his Sensei smoking there.

'Oh, Shikamaru, it's good to see you here. You've been working hard lately.' his teacher said.

"It's been a very troublesome week. And the liaison from the Sand is still in bad condition." Skikamaru answered while sitting down.

'I see.'

Shikamaru ordered for a simple ramen.

'I'll treat you this time.' his Sensei said while smiling.

"Well, that's just like you Sensei, thanks though."

Again, Shikamaru's heart trembles like it was going to explode. He looked at his teacher intently like finishing a picture or an old puzzle. There was a relaxing summer breeze in the air.

'Listen Shikamaru, the time will come, that you will have to protect the greatest man in shougi. Though, you're just a pawn, or maybe a knight, or a rook, it doesn't matter, you have to protect the king no matter what.'

"It's really troublesome hearing you talk like that Sensei. We've been protecting the Hokage since we're born. We are ought to die protecting this village."

'I'm not talking about the Hokage, Shikamaru. The Hokage is strong enought to protect herself. What I mean is the other King at your shougi board.'

"Another King?"

'When the time comes, you'll know.'

Then his Sensei went-off smoking again. Shikamaru felt that it was somehow the last of the ramens that his teacher offered him. And the last piece of advice.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tomorrow, the dark clouds will approach the Hidden Leaf.


	2. Shaking the Habits

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto.

**Shaking the Habits**

It has been a heavy downpour. Peace continued sulking the shinobis in the Hidden Leaf, or so they thought. The news about another attack from the near countries kept the Hokage quiet.

"Mendouksei…another rainy day." Shikamaru mumbled.

'Hora Shikamaru! Pull yourself together! You're slacking-off again!' Shikamaru's father shouted seeing his son lying just on the floor, feeling every movement will be very troublesome.

"Really…who will be very motivated in such kind of weather?"

There was a knock on their door. Shikamaru's mother opened it.

'Shikamaru…the Hokage summoned you.' Her mother called.

The pineapple-haired guy stood up slowly.

"Another mission..?"

Scratching the back of his head, he continued walking and leaved.

No doubt about it. It was Asuma-sensei's jacket. Shikamaru was speechless. His lips were trembling. Eyes opened wide.

"Asuma…sensei…"

'It was one of the Akatsuki's' the Hokage told him.

"No. That was a lie."

'Shikamaru, I'm sorry. But this is the reality. Asuma-sensei is dead.'

Shikamaru shook his head violently then ran-off the office.

'SHIKAMARU!!! You Fool!!!' Godaime shouted trying to use her voice to stop the chuunin. But it was too late. Not even Shikamaru's shadow was there. 'I hope he wouldn't do anything reckless.'

'He's smart. I know he wouldn't do anything without thinking.' Shizune said calmly.

'I hope that's the case.' Godaime said while taking her seat again. 'Call the others to search for him.' She continued.

'That stupid Shikamaru! Leaving without telling us!' Naruto said.

'Baka! That was his purpose of running away. So that no one will stop him! Really Naruto, you should think before you talk.' Kiba insisted while looking at Naruto.

'What did you say?!'

'Come on you two. Stop that already.' Neji assisted while being at the middle of the raging Kiba and Naruto.

'But I really can't believe that someone like Shikamaru would disappear without saying a word.' Ino whispered.

'He's going after the Akatsuki himself, he won't be able to make it. We should hurry and get him back, or else…he might die.' Neji commanded calmly but with sure worries written on his face.

The group of the rookies hurried-off being assisted by their senpais, Team Gai. But this time, without Sir Gai.

'Temari-san, you shouldn't get up.' One of their helper cried out as Temari attempted to stand up.

'Oi Temari, don't overdo it.' Kankuro said while entering his sister's room.

'What happened?' Gaara came asking.

'The other liaison from the leaf's gone missing. From what I heard, they say he was going after the Akatsuki to avenge his sensei.' Kankuro answered.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. He started leaving.

'Oi, Gaara, where are you going?' the disappointed guy asked.

Gaara paused for a second.

'To the Leaf.' He answered flatly.

'I'm going with you…' Temari talked with pain in her face.

'Let me handle this one…nee-san.' Gaara whispered continuing his walk.


	3. Mosquito Bite

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Anime Naruto.**

**Author's Note:** This last Chapter is not a dialogue-exchanging story. It was the mere summary of what supposed-to-be the last chapter.

**Mosquito Bite**

Gaara made his way to the Leaf and cooperate with the Godaime to retrieve the missing avenging Shikamaru only to find out that his sister, Temari went after him herself.

Hinata went to Orochimaru's lair to tell Sasuke about it but she got caught by Akatsuki.

Temari found Shikamaru fighting one of the strongest among the Red Clouds. After staying there fighting the other members, Temari run out of chakra and lost her consciousness.

After several hours, the team from Konoha arrived finding Temari being covered by Shikamaru. The guy was dead. He was struck by a large shuriken at his back. Temari woke up and saw the others crying over something until she felt the body that covered her. It was Shikamaru's. She smiled for a while, but that smile fades away as she smells the wild scent of iron. It was blood. They were all over the place, and then, she saw the whole of Shikamaru. Temari cried for the long night.

Few meters away from the scene, they saw Akatsuki's members' bodies. Itachi was still alive but was badly hurt. He went under the custody of Konoha and been sentenced to multiple murders. Death after death.

Temari disappeared from the sand after that.


End file.
